A database cluster is a cluster of nodes that have access to data stored in a database. The database may reside on a single storage device or on multiple storage devices. Each node in the cluster executes one or more instances of a database server (referred to herein as a server instance.) Each server instance is configured to respond to user or application requests for data that is stored in the database.